Getting What He Wants
by Slytherins Princesss
Summary: For the first time ever Draco is unsure of himself and it take as good talk with Blaise to make him realise Slytherin's ALWAYS get what they want! DM/HG BZ/GW -Fic for Sinistra Black's Movie Quote Challenge-
1. Part One: 98

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the Movie Quote's I got as a challenge from Sinistra Black

I'm making this into a 3-Shot, one quote per chapter and each chapter will be entitled with the number the quote was.

Have a try guessing what the quote is and what movie it's from, and let me know what you think of the story too =)

**Part One: 98**

All alone in the dark emerald clad room, two boys sat on velvet armchairs situated by the only warmth that radiated throughout the entire dungeon; the fireplace. It was a crisp winter's night and everyone else had left for the holidays leaving very few behind. The fire was now beginning to die into amber embers, and the boys were deep in conversation about different things. They spoke of their families, their interests. From the way they talked you would guess they were brothers, but from the contrast of skin, hair and eye colour you knew they weren't.

Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin Prince. He was pale in complexion; his skin lighter than that of the muggle fairy tale princess Snow White. His hair a pure blood, one that would make you think that there was a veela somewhere in the boy's heritage. His eyes a startling blue grey that easily depicted his every emotion, even as his face lay set as stone. His companion in the other armchair a Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin in his year and his only true friend at the dump that was Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini was a quiet Slytherin. He wasn't like the other when they talked down the other houses. He remained quiet and calculating and using everything he heard to his own advantage, it was the trait that had made him a Slytherin. Blaise was a complete contrast to the outspoken Malfoy heir, his own skin was dark, his eyes a deep calculating brown that could see behind any mask of the face and his hair a short trimmed black; neat. His mother did like it neat for when he met a new stepfather and recently his mother had taken on husband number seven. It was something which he had been discussing with Draco the day before at great length.

"So how are you and Pansy getting on?" Blaise asked slyly his voice amused. The dark haired boy knew exactly how to press the blonde's buttons. Pans Parkinson was a sore spot topic but it was in Blaise's Slytherin nature to be nosey about whatever he wanted to know and always, always get what he wanted. There was no doubt in the boys mind that Draco wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, he was getting the information one way, or another. It was inevitable and as he sipped his pumpkin juice, a raised eyebrow from Draco told him he'd get the information that he wanted.

Draco took a deep sigh and swirled his drink around his goblet. He supposed that Blaise would find everything out sooner or later, it was probably best the boy heard it from his own lips. "We're not talking. We were having some late night fun, if you catch my drift, and I accidently said another girl's name. Pansy freaked, slapped me and then hexed me. It took Madam Pomfrey two days to get rid of the boils."

"Draco? You seriously said another girl's name? Ooh, that must have stung for Pansy. She definitely likes to think her name is the only one guys would like to call out." Blaise grinned. It was a surprise that Pansy had taken it so badly. It was the cup calling goblet black. He couldn't remember how many times he had been with Pansy and she had called out so many different names. Draco, Theo, Marcus, even strangely enough… Harry! That one had rather freaked Blaise out, the idea Pansy had been with Potter. He had never touched Pansy again after that one. Other Slytherin's he could understand, the Boy-Who-Lived, it was just plain wrong.

"It really happened I'm afraid. Yeah, Pansy would like to think she is the only one servicing the guys of Hogwarts." Draco gave a small bitterly amused laugh. Pansy wasn't all that, she was a lousy lay, that the males of the school only went to because she was easy. He like Blaise had heard her call out many names in her passion; he however never brought it up. Why ruin a good thing? He could continue using the girl until he was ready to commit to another girl. Well, he had truly gone and ruined that the night before the holidays had begun. He had been trying to erase that night from his memory, but apparently his _best _friend wasn't going to allow him that luxury.

Blaise just nodded understandingly. He had been rather happy since he had found his girlfriend. She wasn't what one might imagine but she was pretty and smart, and one hell of a powerful witch when angry. He wanted the blonde Slytherin before him to find such a connection but it was proving most difficult. His friend was more interested in fooling around with a girl than making a serious connection. He wondered if in some small way the Malfoy heir had a small think for Pansy Parkinson. It wouldn't be something that was completely unexpected, the two had been fooling around since they were old enough to find out what fooling around was. "So who was the girl that's name you said?"

It was the a million pound question. Draco shifted nervously in his seat. He wasn't sure how his friend would take that information. It was extremely delicate and in the wrong hands it would mean his death most likely. He gulped slightly and downed the rest of his juice before pausing to think how best to word what he was about to say. He knew his friend wasn't a fan of the sort of thing he was about to admit to. Taking another deep sigh he looked up. "For the last month, all I can think about it this girl. About how gorgeous she is and all the things I want to do to her in an empty classroom. The problem is that she won't even look in my direction…"

"She won't? That is strange; what girl wouldn't want you; well except maybe that Mudblood Granger." Blaise frowned as he tried to think, then faster than you could say Lumos, the wand tip lit up and his face contorted into stunned confusion. "It is Granger? You've been. You've been fantasising about Granger? Are you mad? Do you want your parents to kill you?"

Draco groaned rubbing his hand's against his eyes. "I know! I know, ok? It's horrible, I'm disgusted with myself! You don't need to tell me how wrong this is!"

"I'm not saying it's wrong…" Blaise raised an eyebrow. He knew he'd have to give up his secret now. It had only been a matter of time, but that didn't mean he would give it up without Draco questioning why it wasn't wrong, which he suspected the Slytherin would ask. He just rolled his eyes subtly.

"Wait? You're not?"

"No, I've given up social and blood prejudice Draco. It was holding me back. I'm actually dating Ginny from Gryffindor now." Blaise placed his goblet on the table and leaned forward towards Draco in his seat. He ran his hand over his short hair waiting for Draco's response and he had to say he wasn't disappointed in his assumption of what was to follow.

Draco's eyes widened as far as they could go. "You mean the Weasley girl?"

"Yes Draco. The Weasley girl, I really like her. We've been dating since Halloween. Now how to we deal with your new found fondness for all things Know-It-All?"

Now it was Draco's turn to sigh. This seemed impossible. Of course he wanted to confront the girl. Make her his whether she liked it or not, he figured she'd like a man that was as smart as her and someone who was more dominating than herself. Weasley and Potter were wimps. "I want her Blaise. More than I've wanted any girl. I want her so bad I'd hurt her friends until she agreed. Don't worry I won't do that. I'm not my father. I can only hope that she wants me as much as I want her."

Blaise stood up and walked across to his friend and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "_Let me tell you something my friend. Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can drive a man insane_."

Blaise knew Draco couldn't hope. He had to take.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. ReviewStory Alert/Favourite =)

Part Two will be entitled 07, and Part Three will be called 81. Please remember review will make me write quicker ;)

Thank you Sinistra Black for a great challenge idea!

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


	2. Part Two: 07

Thank you to all those who reviewed and those who put this story on alert!

**Part Two: 07**

Classes had been back for a week now after the end of the Christmas holidays. Being early February, the sun was starting to poke through the clouds in the Scottish glens where the mystical castle lay, but the rain still dropped heavily from the clouds above now and then. It was rather warm though; the wind wasn't a cold wind this year, so the flowers were starting to bloom early on the Hogwarts grounds. A week from that day and a lover would see the day of love. Valentine's Day, so most of the girls of Hogwarts were running around campus trying to get the boy they liked to ask them out. It was only natural after all. Girls were said to be more emotional the men in some cases, so they were into the idea of love and being with one another.

Draco was walking around the lake kicking little stones into the water, all the while imagining it was some Gryffindor's head. Mainly Ron Weasley, the git should be taught a lesson in Draco's mind. The whole week since the rest of the school had returned to Hogwarts was filled with the git trying to get it on with Granger. Normally he wouldn't mind and say that Weasley was trading down, but the fizzy haired Mudblood was his Merlin Be Damned! The thought of the Weasel touching his property -omitting the fact said property had no idea yet- was highly disgusting. Sure Draco knew that could just be his jealousy talking, hell, it was his jealousy talking; but he wanted to brake Weasley's legs!

Though he had promise the Weaselette –whose given name evaded him- that he wouldn't harm her brother and had no intention too, and he had meant it; especially since it meant too much to Blaise. Regrettably Draco actually cared about the dark eyed Slytherin. He had no idea how or why, but it meant that he was going to be a good best friend, again regrettably. It meant he was missing out on all the fun of hexing the git; although it would work to his advantage. With his promise to Blaise and Weaselette in place, he couldn't do anything to Ron. Except a couple of insults, and with Draco not raising his wand at the filthy git Hermione would surely see he was making an effort to be nicer to her friends.

It was working too, a lame half-heart insult here, a lame nonchalant insult there and Granger was giving him strange looks. Watching him more in classes and Merlin Draco liked getting attention from her. He didn't know if it was because she was the only girl ever to insult him without him having to dump her first and because the Mudblood had punched him, or if it was because she was the only girl who never showed him the slightest bit of sexual attraction or attention. Merlin, maybe it was a combination of both? He didn't know all he knew was that whatever spell she had him under it was working. Though he figured her being a prissy little Gryffindor that she'd never do anything like love or lust spells and potions. That seemed more a Slytherin trait if he said so himself and not a very good idea in his plan of wooing the Gryffindor. She'd hex his balls off if she found out he'd put her under a spell or a potion, then her little bodyguard would try their hardest to copy afterwards and fail.

As he walked along the edge of the lake he snapped out of his thoughts once more and looked around. The rain was starting again, but Draco didn't mind getting wet. He savoured the cool little droplets against his molten skin, he was all riled up and he wondered if his face was as crimson with anger as it felt. He could see the trio playing at the edge of the lake up ahead and it just fuelled his anger even more. He wanted to be the one having fun with Granger, even Blaise got to hang out with Weaselette, it just wasn't fair! He was always painted as the bad guy when it was only half true. Even now as he wanted the Mudblood, he couldn't stop insulting her in his head or too her face. Draco only told it like it was he had told her years ago she had beaver teeth and she had the sense to take heed of his word and do something about it.

Walking up to the trio he kept the Malfoy smirk on his face. Hiding his anger behind his eyes he sauntered closer. "Oh my, what have we got here? Getting ready for a public orgy? Tut, tut, Miss Granger, those two I can see doing something like that. Potter probably has already with Parkinson from what I hear…"

"Get lost Malfoy!" Granger squared up to him, just like he knew she would. Like he said before, the other two were wimps. Liked to act tough in front of her to not feel emasculated, but really they were worse than a bunch of first year girls. He took in every detail about her as he watched her. He liked the way her nose twitched when she was angry, but only when she was angry at him. The hair could use a little more effort put into it and perhaps the girl could drop a few pounds around the middle, but other than that -if it weren't for her blood- she'd be perfect.

Draco just smirked and stared at her a moment longer before responding. His eyes flickered to Weasley who seemed to be walking towards them and his eyes flashed dangerously, warning him to not take another step further. Drawing his attention back to the hazel eyed girl his smirk grew. "I think you and I should talk Granger; preferably without your dim-witted lapdogs in attendance. I feel like one of them is going to come over and pee on you to mark territory. It's rather disgusting…"

"You are disgusting Malfoy!" The Mudblood had visibly blanched at the thought of his metaphor, but Draco didn't care, the sooner she saw how unhealthy it was hanging around with them all the better in his opinion. "Fine, you can have five minutes."

"Do you think that's wise 'Mione?" A voice came from behind the girl Draco had his gazed locked on, but it didn't take a genius to figure out it was the Boy-Wonder.

"This doesn't concern you Potter, why don't you go explain to Weasel there what you and Parkinson have been getting up to in the broom cupboard hmmm?" Draco laughed to himself as Weasel reddened and Potter paled, it was like Weasley was taking Potter's blood! Turning his attention back to Hermione she just nodded and began walking over to a secluded spot underneath a non-whomping willow tree.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning to face him. Draco looked her up and down. It always amused him when he knew she meant business. "What do you want Malfoy? I don't have all day."

"I want you to go on a date with me."

"Ha! What makes you think I would do anything of the sort? You are constantly insulting my friends and me!"

"_I don't mean to upset people, but I must speak my mind. For what's in my mind is far more interesting than what's outside my mind._" Draco shrugged lightly. He had always been one for speaking his mind, he wasn't a liar and Granger knew that, he'd give the truth in any situation given the right question was asked. "I think you would do it because lately you're as curious about being with me as I am about you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. That and if you don't go on at least one date with me. I'll tell everyone about Potter and Parkinson's store room fun. He'll be seen as a Slytherin lover and will be avoided just as much as when people thought he opened the Chamber of Secrets." Draco smirked and leaned himself against a tree slightly. "Though what if I promise to act like a good little Hufflepuff and not call you Mudblood for the whole date? Just one date to see how it goes? If it worked out great, if not we part and at the same time make a truce to stop insulting each other? Though Potter and Weasley won't count in that treaty."

He could hear the growl escaping her lips and knew he had won that round. Next would be proving to her that she wanted to remain with him. That would be the tricky part. But if it meant him locking her up in his dungeon back at the Malfoy Manor until she fell in love with him, at this point, he'd try it. "Fine one date Ferret. That's all I'm giving you."

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Quote number 98 is from <em>The Shawshank Redemption<em> if you hadn't guessed:-  
>''<em>Let me tell you something my friend. Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can drive a man insane.<em> ''

Thank you for reading! You know the drill... hit the review button ;)

Ok just in case people are looking at this and think they've not seen anything new when it's been updated, it's because I was fixing some error's but other than that nothing has changed. Thank you =)

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


	3. Part Three: 81

Ok this is my last instalment of this three-shot. So let me know what you make of it and such. Once again thank you to Sinistra Black for such an awesome challenge! I can only hope I've done her challenge justice!

**Part Three: 81 **

It was the evening of Valentine's day and most lovers had been down to Hogsmeade for a nice meal of Dragon Steak and vegetables, other's had picnicked on the grounds of Hogwarts, some had even taken things up to their dorms rooms for a little late night activity. Yet, some had yet to grab hold of their plans. Everywhere you could see people walking hand in hand, or staring lovingly into one another's eyes. Even inside the ancient castle, the charmed sky of the Great Hall was charmed a light pink with little heart floating around in the air, as an added surprise, this year the Professor's had charmed it to randomly drop heart shaped sweeties to random girls and some boys. Hermione found it endearing. Draco found it nauseating.

Perched on the wall of the Courtyard, Draco was watching the bright full moon as he waited in his date of the evening. He had hoped she had made an effort for once this evening. He didn't want to be taking her to the fanciest restaurant in Hogsmeade if she was looking as filthy as that stupid blood of hers. The frizzy haired freak would embarrass him if she did that. He wouldn't let anyone embarrass him; especially the Mudblood, for a second time. The first being the time she punched him. Never found that happen again, he had toned up his reflexes just to make sure, and it had helped. She had gone for him a couple of other times in the past and he had grabbed her arm and pushed her away. Now he would pull her against him in such a situation and stop her in a whole new exciting way.

A smirk played on his lips at the thought when he was dragged out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he laughed gently at his best friend. He looked like a right prat dressed up in crisp smart dress robes. He gave a small smile to Little Red -whose name _still _evaded him- who was accompanying Blaise. He had to say, Weaselette scrubbed up good. Draco gave an appreciative glance up and down Little Red before patting Blaise on the back to show his approval of his house brother's girlfriend. He'd never do anything with Little Red; it was just common courtesy to show a fellow Slytherin he had made a good choice in girl.

"Waiting for Granger?" Blaise's cool voice reached Draco's ear and he gave a curt nod. The stupid witch was late and he didn't like being kept waiting, needless to say Draco knew that she was probably trying to decide whether she was actually going to come along on this date or not. It is what he'd have done if he had been in her position. Merlin, he'd not agree to go in the first place! The Mudblood was a mess who didn't take as good a care of herself as she did her precious books. It was so bloody infuriating; he knew she had the potential to be a perfect Malfoy girlfriend if she just took some damn pride in her appearance. Like she had for that Yule Ball in fourth year!

Draco gave the boy in front of him a patronising look. "Am I that obvious? Because of course Granger is here and not fucking late. The first time that she's late for bloody anything!" a growl escaped his lips and he could see the Weasley girl was hiding behind Blaise slightly; this made Draco roll his eyes. He'd never hit a girl before in his life and he didn't intend too ever. So her assumption that he would lash out was one, rather insulting and two, totally against her house trait. He could see no bravery in hiding behind a snake.

Blaise just smirked and was about to speak when someone bashed into him. Looking down he noticed Granger, face bright red from running. Obviously the girl didn't like being late, even for a date with the wizard she currently hated most. Blaise hoped that that would change tonight. Draco needed a girl that could keep him in line. "Good evening Miss Granger." Blaise nodded his head curtly and his arm tightened around Ginny who was trying to hide behind him once again. A brief look over at Draco showed Blaise that the moron was sulking, meaning the first half if not all of the date would be a failure. Blaise wanted to bitch slap Draco into realising that his mood was going to be detrimental.

"Good evening Zabini. Hey Gin? You and Zabini are together? Ah wow, you both make such a cute couple!" Granger's eyes had instantly brightened and Draco could tell she was going to run her mouth about how she should have guessed and all the reasons why.

Draco scoffed and looked Granger up and down, the Mudblood obviously scrubbed up well when the need arose, but it almost brought a smirk to his lips that she was making so much effort for a date she had been blackmailed into attending. It was "You can talk to Little Red about it tomorrow. I've waited long enough thank you."

He watched as Granger stalked past him in a huff and he bid goodnight to Blaise and Weaselette. After all, the duo had stopped to talk to him, it was only right he bid them goodnight before Blaise had his wicked way with Little Red. Turning his attention back to the girl he was stalking behind because she seemed to be in an unnatural hurry now that she had been late. "You know Granger, if you had actually been on time, then you'd of had time to chat to them. It's not my fault you couldn't tell the time."

"I could so tell the time ferret!" Hermione seethed and her breath hissed through her teeth, she was rather annoyed and it was only going to get worse. Draco could tell. Having been around the Slytherin girl when they got angry, he knew all the warning signs. That little nostril flare that was just for him; the scolding eye roll and sulking. "Besides, I thought you weren't going to insult me?"

"Oh contraire my little lioness, I promised to be a good boy and not use the M word. And I haven't done so yet have I?" Draco watched at the Gryffindor Mudblood nodded in defeat, obviously searching her memory back to their pervious encounter. Needless to say, she didn't talk to him the rest of the walk to the restaurant. She walked in complete silence a couple of steps ahead of him, thus giving the slightly perverse snake ample time to appreciate that even Mudblood's had well rounded forms. He wondered why she hid it so much under lack of attention, neglect and baggy clothes.

As the stepped inside the building Draco took a minute to savour the delicious aroma's that filled the air and he was glad his name carried weight to get him into place with only a weeks' notice! He inhaled the air once more; positive he could smell succulent Dragon steak with a side order of sweet potatoes. Mm, Draco knew what he was having for dinner! He could see Granger's eye closed smelling the cooking smells and wondered if she realised. This wasn't one of her poxy little muggle filth establishments. This was a Wizarding restaurant where it was charmed to assess what your favourite meal was by the smells that most appealed to you as you walked through the door and that was you're meal.

As they sat down and their meals appeared before them they started tucking in. "So how easy was it to escape the lapdogs? Did they mark you with their scent before you left?" Draco cut a bite from his steak and placed it in his mouth. From the way Granger was looking at him, it was obvious she hadn't seen table manners in a long time.

"Shut up Malfoy! Just because you only have the one friend and a cheap whore to hang around with doesn't mean my friendships are like that!"

"You'd better just eat your dinner and watch your tongue _Hermione_ I'm not insulting you for once, but if you want me too? Ok's see Granger, you were late meeting me because it was the first time since the Yule Ball where you actually made and effort in your appearance, bravo it worked for once. You could have done with a dress a size smaller than that one; it may look the right size, but let me tell you I've been with enough girls to know when they're wearing clothes the wrong size for them. You're also a prude who can't take any sex jokes, even with Weasel. You're face went scarlet last week when I mentioned the word orgy." Draco placed his fork and knife down and stared at her. "I'd have thought you had slept with both Potter and Weasley by now, but you're so prissy. Everyone knows you're a know-it-all, but they also think you're Weasley and Potter's bed warmer. It seems the lapdogs don't know how to hump their way past first base."

"Oh don't sugar-coat anything why don't you? Why not I give you some home truths? You're not as hot as you seem to think you are. Most people look at you and think you're albino or something; your hair is far too light to be your natural colour. You actually looked better when Barty Crotch Jr, turned you into a ferret. The reason you're scared to be with a girl any longer than a week is because you're probably secretly gay and over compensating. Am I close?" The Mudblood's eyes were staring dangerously into his own and he felt like hexing her, but verbal insults would have to suffice, he wouldn't physically hurt a witch. "You're technically the male version of Parkinson, you go around and fuck whoever will have you and I bet you don't even know their names."

"And your lapdogs are better than me are they? I heard Potter is publicly dating Pansy now? No, don't tell me, you want to pee on them to mark territory! That's why you've been in a crabby mood! Potter got himself a girl!"

"Screw you Malfoy. I heard Parkinson called it off with you because you called out another girl's name. Tut, tut, Malfoy, Parkinson I expect that off, but you?" There was a little gleam to her eyes as she flipped his insult from the previous week about the public orgy back on him. How very Slytherin off her, it made him smirk slightly as he wondered if she realised her Slytherin side.

Though there was a slight frown that she knew that delicate piece of information, but it was obvious from her calm exterior and the fact she had actually came on the date that showed him that she didn't know the most important detail. "Did Pansy tell you that Granger? Did she tell you it was your filthy disgusting name I called out?"

Draco's smirked deepened as the filthy blood girl in front of him frowned in confusion before her eyes widened to the size of a Pygmy Puff. Ugh, when her eyes were wide, they were highly unattractive… though admittedly, he could look past that if she was a good lay. The rest of the meal went in silence as they started drawing attention to themselves in the joint. The last thing Draco needed was the Mudblood ruining his reputation more than he already had by pursuing her!

Paying for the meal Draco waited outside in the cool air as Granger went to 'powder her nose' or as Draco understood it, go have a cry to herself where she could bitch to any women in the restroom. As she came out, Draco had to admit she looked breath-taking, though the muggleborn had been crying, big baby. "You've been crying?"

"What do you care?"

"Because I've never made a girl cry on a date Granger." Draco sighed and walked over to her. Big baby or not, he didn't like making girls cry unless it was the end of their relationship, or it was just the usual everyday insults with Granger. This bothered him and he didn't understand why. It was starting to bug him. "Especially on Valentine's Day Granger, I know I'm a dick sometimes, but I don't like to think of girls crying today of all days."

She seemed to pause and take a deep breath, before leaning herself against the wall lightly for some support to hold her up. "The first guy to apparently openly want me and take me out on Valentine's Day and it had to be you. Is there something that wrong with me? I'm intelligent; I think I'm quite pretty though it's not the most important thing to me."

"I'm not going to lie to you Granger; it's your intelligence that turns most guys off. They can't keep up with you and you patronise them as a result. I on the other hand am quite intelligent I can keep up with your pace. It's one of the things that attracted me to you, as well as a punch to the jaw in third year. I still think you're a filthy muggleborn and there are a few things you could fix, your hair for one! Also, make and effort once and a while! Jeez!" Draco leaned on the wall next to her and took her hand in his own to try comfort her a little, he wouldn't deny the touch still repulsed him slightly, but the smug satisfaction that he nearly had what he wanted was greater.

She just mumbled incoherently and Draco moved to stand in front of her. Towering over her at a taller height he looked down at his sad looking girl. "Tell me Granger, what is it I do that makes you so angry?" Draco wanted to see her fire return and for that he was going to have to break his promise he had made her, but it would be worth it. "Is it when I call you a filthy little Mudblood?"

Her eyes snapped up at that and he could see the fire returning to her eyes. "How dare you, slimy little cockroach!"

"I think I dare you pathetic little Know-It-All… crying on a date because someone says something mean, oh boohoo." Her hand came up as expected to collide with his face but Draco grabbed it and pinned her hand above her head in the nick of time! He quickly brought his lips down to her own and kissed her with all the pent up anger and lust he felt towards her before she could think to move her other hand. Releasing her hand he placed his around her waist pulling her against him.

This was what he wanted! A woman who would fight him, then afterwards that anger could be turned into something far more productive. Parting quickly for air he heard her small whimper of protest and smirked lightly. "Malfoy this is a mistake! We shouldn't be doing this!"

"_Mistakes are beautiful, baby. Mistakes are part of the fun._" Draco smirked before moving his lips back against her warm waiting ones. Now that he had her, he wasn't going to let her go. She was his and mistake or not this was how things were going to stay. They'd be together, fight, yell, fall out and then the best part, angry make-up sex. That wasn't something he'd get with just any girl; just his girl, the feisty little thing with her hands pulling him closer by the shoulders.

Draco smirked into the kiss.

Malfoy's always got what they wanted.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><span>Me<span>: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed my three-shot!

**Draco**: That's it? You're leaving it like that? Without telling them what the quotes were for 07 and 81? What a mean author!

Me: -sigh- Fine, Quote number 07 is from _The Libertin_ with Johnny Depp and 81 is from _Evening_ with Claire Dane… Are you happy now Draco?

**Draco**: Positively ecstatic. –Walks away-

Me: What a mean character! I can overlook the meanness because he's Draco though ;)

Thank you again for reading! Hope you liked Part Three: 81, you know the drill, review, favourite, ya-da, ya-da.

Love Alana  
>xcxc<p> 


End file.
